1. Technical Field
This description relates to navigation and collision avoidance, and more particularly to an integrated navigation and collision avoidance system that performs a collision avoidance analysis based on navigation information and performs a navigation analysis based on collision avoidance information.
2. Background Art
Collision avoidance systems for vehicles may warn a driver if a vehicle is drifting outside a lane without using a turn signal. Also, camera and proximity sensor systems may warn or notify a driver about vehicles in close proximity when parking. The warnings or notifications may include beeps, buzzes, or vibrations in a steering wheel. Navigation systems may provide instructions or directions to reach a final destination. The instructions may be output to a driver periodically as the driver moves along a route. The instructions may be provided with disregard for or independent of the vehicle's surrounding environment.